


Meticulous Study

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Modern Literature [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bath Sex, Biting, Blow Job, Caleb IS a Motherfucker, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Nott Safe for Work, Or they don't get to fuck., Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, emotional honesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Veth had always wondered what this would feel like...OrCaleb and Veth fuck in a bath.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Series: Modern Literature [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969816
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Meticulous Study

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my unedited first piece of smut.
> 
> If you are under 18, click off of this page please, I am not responsible for you irresponsibility in this matter. 
> 
> .....They gone? 
> 
> Okay let's go- Disclaimer, do not have sex in baths, it's really not good for you.

She still didn’t like baths. 

Even  _ months  _ after being returned to her own body they still gnawed at her, it was why she’d taken to positioning a bucket with a string to wash herself instead of just filling a tub, but she was too tired to do that tonight.

Veth stood small and shivering, a layer of mud covering her like no other and they were still travelling towards Tal’Dorei, they had a druid to return home safely and had all elected not to teleport there. 

Though the trip was time consuming, she wasn’t against it, time was what she wanted after all.

Jester offered when they first entered the Inn, to help her have a bath but she’d said no, for some unknown reason she had smiled and said “No thank you, I’ll be okay.” 

But now she was facing the large tub of water put together in the middle of the room, the others all downstairs and leaving her be with some privacy, the only one to end up covered in mud because of course,  _ of course  _ she was. 

The tub steamed, smelling of lavender bath salts that she knew Jester must have bought alongside the bath, as she was the only one who would. 

She takes a step towards it, then another and another, slowly she swims a hand through the water, it was  _ fine  _ it wasn’t a deadly river coming to drown her, she would be… 

She'll be okay. 

A knock comes to the door, simple and calm, “It’s open.” She states as she stares at the water. 

“I was wondering if you were-“ Veth whips to face Caleb who stares at her, caught mid sentence and she quietly wonders how in the hell she forgot what his knock sounded like. 

Blue eyes travel along her skin quickly before his hand slaps over his eyes, “Sorry.” He murmurs, though Veth knew he didn’t really sound sorry at all, he turns back to face the door and she thinks she hears a quiet curse in zemnian. 

“It’s okay, it’s not like you haven’t seen it before.” Veth states, looking at how tense his back is and then at the water, “Will you…” She trails off, not quite sure what to say or do. 

The surface of the water was still, a slatted mirror, looking more like ice than glass or hot water, but it steamed upwards and she considers it again. 

“Will you stay?” It comes out before she can stop it, then she back tracks a little bit, “I mean, just in case, it’s a big tub of water and I’m still not all that confident in large-” 

Her ramble is cut off by a simple, non-committal, “Sure.” 

Somehow she feels the tension leave her shoulders, setting her hands on the edge of the tub she starts to lift herself in, “How are you?” Veth finds herself asking, trying to fill the awkward silence that didn’t seem to dissipate into comfort anymore. 

“Good.” Short, non-committal, like she’s not his…  _ Friend,  _ “I’m good.” 

Veth opens her mouth to answer when she slips, crashing under the water and no- Nope, she didn’t- No- 

Hands enter the water and right her, letting her keep her head above the water, supporting her back whilst holding her arm and she looks at Caleb whose face is losing a last thread of panic as she meets his eyes and she watches him realise that he’s moved. 

“Sorry- Sorry.” His hands are retracting but she wobbles again, not entirely on accident and they come back, “This tub has too-” 

She interrupts him, settling her hands on his arm and holding herself upright, willing that the fear still isn’t showing on her face, “Much water in it?” 

“Yes.” He mutters softly and she finds herself smiling a little bit, wet fabric under her hands and now she notices that he’s close enough to her that she can feel the difference between the heat of the water and the heat radiating off of him as his eyes stay firmly put on her own. 

He’s avoiding looking down, she realises, frowning, “Caleb?” 

“Yeah?”

“You’ve kind of seen all of this before, you know that right?” She states it and watches his cheeks fill with colour, eyes tearing away from hers and positioning themselves over her shoulder, the fabric beneath her fingers grows steadily more soggy, “Hey, um-” 

His arm moves, suddenly and she reaches quickly for the edge of the tub, looking at him, as he pulls away but he just sort of hovers there; eyebrows creasing in worry as she finds her comfortable position where she is not in danger of falling or slipping again. 

“I should go.” He states this now, but makes no move to go, “My sleeve is wet.” 

Veth bites her lip, “You should probably take it off, let it dry out- Or, or you could use a spell to dry it?” She suggests Caleb continues to just hover, before he looks down at his sleeve and away from her but not for long. 

He meets her eyes, he looks at her as if he is searching for something,  _ anything?  _ That would mean something to him more so than her, he’s still close to her though, still leaning in her direction. 

It would be so easy… 

When she leans forwards he doesn’t move, doesn’t stir even a little and it takes a moment before their lips touch and she jumps, having surprised herself more than him it would seem. 

Caleb stops moving entirely, blinking once, twice and she knows she’s caused his brain to stutter suddenly, turning away and pressing her back to the edge of the bath so that she doesn’t have to look at him- “I’m sorry.” It’s a whisper, soft, quiet and completely unnecessary. 

“I kissed you, not your fault.” She breathes, her skin feels hot and it isn’t because of the bath because she  _ shouldn’t  _ have done that, she hadn’t meant to and yet… 

She hears him shift, hears him stand, expects him to go but then his head makes contact with hers, his back leaning against the tub on the other side, “I meant, that I’m sorry for everything else.”

“Nothing to be sorry for.” 

She feels his back move, and hears the deep breath he takes as he says, “I keep leaving you alone outhere.” 

“You don’t, I have the others, I have Jester, Beau, Yasha, Caduceus… Even Fjord sometimes, you have other stuff going on, you don’t need to busy yourself with little old me.” Honesty tumbles from her tongue, because it’s been so long since he’s spoken to her like this and it scares her how much she’s missed it. 

He’s silent, it’s not the awkward kind anymore though, it’s contemplating and well worn into her memory at this point. 

“Veth?” Caleb’s voice is quiet, nervous and something in her thrills a bit at the sound of the tone, “Can I…” He trails off, his head moves and she finds herself turning despite the embarrassment still coating her cheeks. 

His eyes are such a clear blue up this close, as his hand comes to skim her jawline, just hovering there as if he is afraid to touch her, “Can you what?” She asks, searching his face, wondering if this is it, today of all days…

“Can I be a little selfish?” He searches her face now too, soft, too open than she knows he likes to be and her skin heats again but for a completely different reason. 

But she nods once, he leans forwards and presses her lips to his once, before pulling away. 

“Again.” She asks, he obliges, just a touch more force behind this one and it lasts a little longer, a few more seconds. 

It’s still not enough when he pulls away and she feels like crying, so she shuts her eyes, then whispers, “ _ Again, please.”  _

He obliges once more, she lets herself lose in this one as he presses their lips together slowly this time, there is still an edge of softness to it but it is outweighed by what she thinks is a small piece of desperation as his hand covers her jawline, catching on her neck, tilting her head upwards as it tangles itself into her hair. 

She tilts herself up, he follows her, matches her movements and style, he lets her lead which is both utterly fantastic and utterly frustrating at the same time. 

Her hands come away from the edge of the tub and cradle his jaw, curling themselves around until she feels his hair and finds the thing tiring it back and pulls it out- Which is what makes him pull away. 

“This is a very bad idea.” She can’t read his expression, but his hands leave her and she misses him immediately as he stands and takes a step back, then another and another until his back is against the door. 

_ Of course it’s a bad idea, you’re married.  _

Rejection stings, but she wonders how deep it will go for him to- The door lock goes and she snaps to attention, the water sounding her movement. 

“We didn’t lock the door.” Then he steps towards her again, coat sliding off of his shoulders and Veth finds herself smiling. 

Caleb is greedy, she notes, greedier then she is with shiny baubles or buttons, as he kisses her again, minus his coat which now lies sprawled across the floor in a pile, his scarf lying on top of it. 

His thumb sweeps itself across her cheek, it is a little awkward though and it almost makes her laugh… Almost because when she’s about to pull away to do that, his mouth opens against her lips and his tongue sweeps once against her bottom lip, but when she opens her mouth expecting to meet it, it’s gone. 

She pulls away just slightly to breathe, he chases her mouth though and she finds herself aiming to experiment because when he goes in to kiss her she catches his bottom lip in her mouth instead and bites just slightly before letting go. 

Veth pulls away again, opens her eyes and finds him staring at her, “Don’t have all those teeth now.” She mutters, his hand closes around the back of her head fingers gently carding through her hair.

“It’s a shame.” He mutters back to her, quiet and honest, he grins too and it sends a shiver down her spine, “I always liked them.” 

This time she really can’t help it, she laughs, leaning away from him but his hand stops her from getting too far, “Oh? Did you?” 

“Yes, it was sort of fun to think about how a bite would have felt.”

She presses her tongue to her lips, dry again somehow, “I could have hurt you, it would have hurt you.” 

“Scientific experimentation, Nott.” His face screws up, tilting, “ _ Veth,  _ scientific experimentation-” 

She kisses him, a light peck but it’s enough to draw his attention back, “I like it when you say my name.” 

“Which one?”

“Both of them.” He hums at her response, fingers playing in her hair, smoothing out the small tangles and knots, “Caleb?”

He pauses, humming again, “Yes?” 

“I meant it, you know, that you are the second love of my life.” Maybe she shouldn’t spill this, she shouldn’t but she wants to and she lifts a hand to cradle his cheek, which he presses into and a kiss into her palm, “I love you.” 

His thumb and forefinger grip her chin, he looks her in the eyes, “I know… I love you too.” 

He kisses her now, she lets him guide her to his lips and it’s sweet, before she pulls back and pats his shoulders, “Clothes, off, come on, you need a bath too.” 

“Do I really now?”

Veth pushes at his shoulders again, “Yes, join me, I still don’t like them and it will be easier with you in here too.” 

He stands up to his full height, leaving her to hold onto the edge again and she watches quietly as he strips himself down, “Are you really going to just stare at me like that?” 

“Yep.” She makes sure to pop the p, scanning him, svelte and a little chubby but she liked it, it was hot and his hair was all mussed about now too, “Look at you, my handsome wizard.” 

Delightfully, the flush starts on his skin and it seems to cause a chain reaction, “I’m not handsome.” 

“Quiet.” He pauses, hands over the ties in his trousers and he turns to look at her to raise his eyebrows, as if he can’t believe she’s given him an order “You are very handsome.” 

Caleb leans over the bath again and kisses her once, “Not as beautiful as you though.” The words bring a pleasant little ting to her skin as he dodges her lips and kisses her cheeks, “My little thieving friend-” Before he can finish his sentence, she presses her hand against his thigh, just able to reach and Veth is utterly delighted at the way his eyes snap to it and then to her again. 

“I can’t help myself.” She shrugs, he kisses her, she pulls on a string, “I like shiny things.” 

He shakes his head, a stray laugh peeling out, “That part of anatomy is never shiny, not really.” 

“It will be.” 

“What do you mean-” 

She sighs, pulling his trousers looser, “Aren’t you supposed to be clever?” Her hand reaches in and it’s easy to find him because somehow, he’s already hard enough to please as she tugs his cock free from it’s confines, she strokes him and his hands leave her to grip the side of the bath, eyes never straying from hers. 

“I’m very clever.” She strokes him, he pushes into it, hovering over her and she leans forwards to very carefully take the head of his cock into her mouth, “You are far smarter- Ah.” 

His lips open, though no other sound comes out and she’s a little disappointed to find him quiet, she takes a deep breath in through her nose and takes a little more of him, bigger than she’s used to but… Not a problem. 

Quietly some words escape him, it’s in zemnian so she only catches the odd word,  _ Good  _ and  _ Gods  _ and then a sigh of her name when she takes him in further and his hands find her hair. 

Lightly, delicately, she scraps him with her teeth as she pulls back a bit and the low moan that escapes him is far too pleasing a sound because all it does is make her want to find what other sounds she can pull from him… How loud could they get? How loud could she  _ make  _ him get?

His cock doesn’t taste weird, it’s skin and smells like smoke, like Caleb, when she takes him in again she makes sure to scrape her teeth down him again and he bucks a little into her, still pulling tangles from her hair all the while. 

She almost takes him to his base, her nose just about hovers over the patch of auburn hair at the base before she pulls back all the way and releases him, taking in another deep breath. 

His tongue flicks out over his lips before tucking back in and he leans down, captures her lips and positions himself so that when she leans back, he’s holding her above the water and it scares her a bit but thrills her a little too. 

It’s quick work now, to get his trousers off, boots come first but he’s naked in front of her and she appreciates the view as he very carefully starts to lower himself into the bath, Veth opening her mouth to say something to him before his arm wraps around her waist and he pulls her back to his chest. 

“I believe it is my turn.” He says right next to her ear, before he kisses the very tip and a flutter goes through her, his tongue peeks out and licks a stripe now, down to her lobe at the same time as his free hand seems to skate along her skin in a slow study of it, curving along where she knows a few of her stretch marks lie. 

He is meticulous in how he moves his fingers across her skin, every little stretch mark, every little scar that seems to have remained even past the transformation at their hands. 

Veth tilts her head, wondering briefly if she is just a hypothetical to him sometimes, in the way his hands curl over her sides and he studies her as if she is something he doesn't understand, but longs to. 

"Can I?" He asks, his tone is soft and he meets her eyes, hands hovering over her hips now. 

Her mouth opens, she swears she had words on her tongue just a moment ago, she leans back against him and looks up at him, “ _ Yes.”  _ It’s earnest and she makes sure it’s lower than he could probably have guessed her voice could go. 

The arm around her waist shifts just a little, a hand teasing the beginnings of the v in her pelvis, “What would you like me to do?” Caleb speaks and she admits she melts a little bit, maybe it’s the accent, maybe it’s the way he’s rubbing circles into her skin. 

“Slow…” She whispers and he slows the circles, “Down…” He follows the direction with ease, “Trace your fingers- Um-” 

Caleb pauses his motions, tucking his chin over her shoulder, “Take your time liebling, what do you want?” 

Veth takes his hand under the water and guides it down, “Run your fingers through my lips, don’t get lost.” She tacks the last part on to diffuse some of her nerves, as he does what she tells him too, “When I’m wet enough…”

He sinks a finger into her and she squirms, “That?”

“Yeah.” He pumps it in and out, her mouth opens and a sound comes out of her that seems to singular his focus again, his lips pressing kisses along her shoulder, carefully he teases her open and adds a second finger. 

She can’t hear anything, but she can see the water moving, he pushes his fingers in and she pushes back against him, a kiss echoes beneath her ear, a sentence in zemnian echoes in a whisper and she lets it go straight down into her core. 

When she moans it is a soft sound, getting caught in her throat at the end as something-  _ Caleb,  _ nips at her skin behind her ear, “What else?” 

Her hips move to meet his fingers and his thumb brushes her clit, once and she bucks into it, the water sloshing around her, “That, do that- Bit faster though.” 

She feels him grin behind her ear, “How fast?” He slows his fingers down and she whines, “Faster than this?” 

“Yes.” She pushes to meet his fingers, but the hand on her hips decides instead to hold her still, “ _ Caleb.”  _ She whines again, trying to wriggle, tension had been building and he just… 

He pushes back in, still slow as anything, “Yes?” 

“ _ Faster.”  _ She breathes and he obliges just a bit, still a sort of tease to his movements, “Please, just a bit…” 

He brushes her clit again and the tension builds a little more, “How long do you think they could miss us?” He murmurs next to her ear, “I want to study every inch of you.” 

“Haven’t you done that already?” She asks, breathing out heavily as he speeds up a little more again, his wrist must be getting tired at this point too, “Components of the spell-” 

Caleb sinks his fingers in, curls them a little bit and she stops mid sentence, “Maybe I just wanted to look at you in both of your forms…” 

“I didn’t know you liked looking at me that much.” 

He curls his fingers around as he pulls out of her and then pumps in again, “You are very nice to look at, Veth.” He bites her shoulder and slides his fingers out as she turns her head towards him, Caleb captures the moan in his mouth. 

His hands curve around her sides and slowly she lets him turn her whole body to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kneeling over his legs, “You do fantastic spell work.” 

Veth keeps him close now, barely a breath away from him as his hand eases down from her hip, rubbing into her thigh and he looks into her eyes properly, “Do you want to still?”    
  
“Want to...?” She teases, smiling widely and her chest feels all light, airy, glowy with tension still coiled somewhere in her,  _ excited  _ that was the word. 

He boops her nose with his, pressing their foreheads together, “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

Veth wiggles her hips downwards, “What do you think?” He smiles at her and her heart skips a beat as if it’s not going a mile a minute right now, “Caleb…” She breathes at him and he scans her face. 

Slowly he guides her onto his cock, still hard and there miraculously, still bigger than she’s used to but… “Come on, you can do it.” He breathes at her, a little laboured himself and heat courses through her because  _ she’s  _ doing this to him. 

She sinks a little more, leaning forwards to the crook of his neck, breaking away from his face to press her own into the hollow, a hand curves down her back in a soothing motion, words mixing from common to zemnian and back again, her name in a way that sounds like a pray and then she gets him, all of him and she sits there for a moment. 

Before she even really thinks about it, she bites onto his neck and he bucks upwards, she winces a little but it slowly gives way as they sit there together, he pulses in her and she can  _ feel it.  _

A hand comes to cradle the back of her neck, detaching her from his and she can see the tiny little marks there, harmless in their nature but satisfying all the same, “Can you move yet?” He asks, though he guides her into a quick peck on her lips as she slowly lifts herself up in response, finding purchase on his shoulders and digging her fingers in as another mutter of her name escapes him, heavy with his accent and it breaks away into a moan. 

Slowly she rocks back down again and he moves with her this time, pushing upwards as she rides him. 

His hand doesn’t move from the back of her neck and he kisses her, she lets him pull her into it as she works down a little faster, harder, getting used to it and she nips at his lips, then pulls his tongue into her mouth so she can suck it. 

The tension in her builds and she contracts around him, pulling away to breathe but it comes out more like a pant, she leans back and he leans forwards, nudging her chin up with his nose to press kisses into her throat, to nip along her neck and she groans softly. 

Between thrusts and kisses, he whispers words to her and she concludes that she  _ really  _ needs to learn more zemnian because what he’s saying has to either be praise or utterly filthy, Veth wants to hear and understand every single word regardless of its meaning.

“ _ Caleb-”  _ And his free hand moves down, between her legs, above where his cock is thrusting into her and rubs at her clit, an educated guess on his part but his instincts have always deterred the line between  _ excellent  _ and well… 

He captures her lips and moves his hand from the back of her neck down, to hold her hip in place as he pulls away, stopping her movements, “Where do you want me to um-” He shuts his eyes, focus seemingly escaping him now, “Where do you want me to come?” 

A pulse goes through her, her heart still beating and she watches his face contract, leaning upwards to press a kiss into the space between his right eye and his nose, “Inside is fine.”    
  
“Are you-” 

“ _ Very,  _ sure.” And she pushes down on him again, his hand resuming work on her clit almost immediately, pulling the tension down and tighter in her, making her convulse on him, “ _ Caleb.”  _ Veth breathes and the tension crests. 

She comes with a broken little cry, a sound that’s as unfamiliar to her as it is to him as he leans forwards and bites into her shoulder, following her quickly over the hill. 

He pants into her shoulder, then runs his tongue over where he’s bitten carefully, caringly, her veins are still singing and for a shining moment  _ this  _ is all that matters, this glow that rests in her, the warmth of him holding her. 

Veth sits down in his lap, not moving yet, meaning he remains inside her only softer and he stays in place, “That was-” He begins, his eyes darting from her and she tilts his face so that he has to look at her as she replies. 

“That was  _ good.”  _ She laughs, pleased with not only her work but also his, “You were good, how much of that did you guess at?” 

There’s a glowing flush to his skin, but the red that creeps in and matches his hair is new, “Can I not answer that?” 

“Sure.” She kisses him instead, sliding her hands into his hair, “But you have to know that I will know all of your secrets.” 

He laughs now too, the moment is quiet and easy when he replies, “You already know most of them.” 

“See, most of them.” Veth hums, her ears flick of their own accord and he watches her, “What?” 

Caleb looks at her, “Your ears still do the thing.”    
  
“What thing?” She asks and he shakes his head, pecking her on the lips again.

The smile that changes on his face is easy, satisfying, to her it looks  _ happy  _ and her pride flares up at the idea that she makes him as happy as he makes her, “Doesn’t matter.” 

She frowns but lets him pull her into a slower kiss again, the water around her is almost cold she realises briefly when he moves her, how long had they been… 

“Veth?” He says once he pulls away, eyebrows furrowing. 

Her head rests against his chest, “Yes?” She says it with a happy little sigh. 

“How are we going to get out of the bath?”


End file.
